So Wrong, It's Right
by tripping over isolines.x
Summary: A collection of Lily/James drabbles based on the album by All Time Low, So Wrong It's Right. Not songfics, but fics based on songs if that makes any sense . Ranging from angsty to humorous, AU to in character. RR, please!
1. This Is How We Do

A/N:

Yes, yes, I'm in the middle of Nutshells, but this idea came to me and I _just couldn't get rid of it._ So let me introduce **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, ranging from regular to slightly (or maybe very) AU. Some are angsty, but most are just deep and...well, romantic. Based on the most awesome album in the world done by my favorite band All Time Low. Each drabble is modeled after a song.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

They're not song fics, but I do strongly advise you to listen to the song while you read, because it creates the mood.

Review, please.

--

Song:

THIS IS HOW WE DO

::All Time Low::

--

The Marauders.

Look at them, walking down the hallway like they're all _that._

But I sure have to give them credit. They know how to live.

They live life to the fullest. They'll party, they'll drink, but they'll have fun with it and goof off whenever necessary, whenever unnecessary. They enjoy themselves.

And here I am, sitting in the cold library while they're heating up the Gryffindor common room after the Quidditch game. There's bound to be a drinking game, maybe a couple lusty misplaced make-out sessions. But they'll be loving life. And what am I doing? Studying _arithmancy_, for Merlin's sake.

The Marauders. They win every game, they spice up every moment, they brighten up any place. They're the heart and soul of fun. Sometimes I even find myself, against all my principles, wishing I could just let free, loosen up, and dance to the beat like they do.

Wait. What's _he _doing here?

The unquestionable leader of the gang is right there, staring at me with his hazel and gold-flecked eyes behind those spectacles of his.

He's so...frustrating. Horrible. Arrogant. Fun. Enchanting.

There's a smirk on his face, and it slowly turns into a grin. He's heading over here.

My book closes with a snap and my head is tilted up by a hand that's not mine. We're enemies, we're lovers, we're haters; but whatever we are right now, I know it's something positive as I stare into his hazel eyes.

It's so wrong, it's right.

"There's a party, as I'm sure you know," he chuckles as his finger traces my jaw line. I nod nearly imperceptibly and the smile is already beginning to form on my face.

I need life. I need to live. And I need it right now.

I let him take me by the hand. We'll go to the Gryffindor common room. I might get smashed, I might dance around like the world isn't watching, I might make an utter fool of myself by the end of tonight- but it'll all be worth it.

He's going to help me live, whether it's through our fights or our silent agreements, whether it's through spur-of-the-moment happenings like this. I savor every ounce of life I can get, and if he's going to help me, I'm going to let him.

We're in the common room. He hands me a glass of surely tainted Butterbeer. And without a care in the world, influenced by the catchy mood in the air, I gulp down the entire glass and grin like there's no tomorrow.

It's his job, it's the Marauders' job, to make people feel like this.

Even Lily Evans is no exception to the task.

--

A/N:

And there we go! The very first one.

Review, it's all I ask of you.

-.x.


	2. Let It Roll

A/N:

This one is exceptionally short, but pretty lighthearted. Have fun reading, and don't forget to review!

Summary: I am proud to present **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, based on the album by All Time Low.

Please listen to the song while reading, it creates the mood.

--

Song:

LET IT ROLL

::All Time Low::

--

It's four A.M., and I'm in my bed and thinking.

7th year is almost finished. I've accomplished so much, and I can't leave, but I know it's going to happen.

Things have come and gone like the wind. I've achieved my goal after all these years; Lily Evans is finally _mine_, and nobody else's, and this makes me feel better than anything in the world can make me feel. The Marauders are at their height. We're happy, we're excited, and we're leading the school. But four more months, and then Hogwarts is over and done.

I'm going to make these months the best they can be. Pull out the pranks, forget my Head boy badge. Let Lily in on the fun. I'm going to do as much as I can with my friends, make it last as long as possible in the shortened time we have. I know that it's these memories that will last forever in my mind.

And afterward, who knows? We all have a whole life ahead of us, even if school is ending. We'll travel, we'll separate at some points, but we'll have our memories, etched in our souls like engravings set in stone. Irremovable and priceless, they'll remain with us forever, and we'll treasure them as the golden days, the days when everything was as bright as it could possibly be.

I turn on my side and think, _screw time; so what? Four months is enough._

_Watch out world, here we come._

--

Review! Please?

-.x.


	3. Six Feet Under The Stars

A/N:

This one is just mildly angsty. Not extremely sad.

Summary: **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, based on the album by All Time Low.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's, not mine.

--

Song:

SIX FEET UNDER THE STARS

::All Time Low::

--

It's not right, I know this. It's not right at all.

Her hand is warm in mine and I'm elated that she's letting me do this, letting me lead her through Hogsmeade. It's New Year's Eve and people are gathering in the streets, counting down the time till New Year.

But there's a catch.

She's drunk. Utterly, head-over-heels, giddily drunk.

But so am I.

The evening started out nice and simple. Just sitting on the couch in front of the glowing fire, talking about what's wrong with the world, and everything is crumbling right before our eyes. Despite the dementor attacks, the multiple murders, the daily tragedies, how everything before was still able to trudge along like a person through thick mud. However, now we're sinking fast like we're in quicksand.

She looks at me, straight in the eye, and says, "We need to live, before it's too late."

I whip out a bottle of Ogden's, and we finish it down to the very last drop.

Despite her drunken state, she's beautiful. Her eyes are glittering like jewels and her hair's crackling from the dry air, and she's never looked better. I'm a little bit more sober than her, but I probably still look a mess. Lily Evans is probably the only person who can look this magnificent when she's totally out.

Her expression is fierce and determined. Her emerald eyes turn toward me, staring me down with an odd passion I've only seen before at the height of our classic arguments. It's a burning passion, one that makes me want to sweep her off her feet and just hold her until the world ends.

I'm utterly in love with her, every single bit of her, and even though she hates me I'm going to keep on trying.

There are complications. We can't get into the bar, despite how much we argue, even though our words are slurred. It makes me feel shameful, to have taken her out and just to be so pathetic, just to remain standing out in the streets as if we're homeless. But I don't think she minds.

The blazing look is still in her eyes.

So, against all odds, as the clock chimes twelve and as we ring in the new year, I do sweep her off her feet. I do embrace her, and I kiss her to pour out all the tension and feeling that's inside of me. I'm nearly drowning from our close proximity. She's panting and I'm gasping, and I want more of her, I need her, but we're both out of it, and I can't no matter what take advantage of her.

I set her back down. We look up at the sky to see the stars glittering, millions and millions of miles away.

But maybe not so far. We're both so high up that we could reach them with a stretch of our fingers.

Right under the stars.

--

Review, please.

-.x.


	4. Holly Would You Turn Me On?

A/N:

Mild imagery in this one, and major embarrassment, but it's all in good fun. This is actually sort of humorous.

Summary: **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, based on the album by All Time Low.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

--

Song:

HOLLY (WOULD YOU TURN ME ON?)

::All Time Low::

--

James smiles as he thinks to himself, lying down on the couch and daydreaming about Lily Evans.

His friends say he's hopeless. He knows that he's not. She's going to give up and give in some day.

In his mind's eye, he's running his hands down her back. Her eyes are wide and shining, like a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Their mouths are moving in synchronization, each kiss flowing into the next. She's desperately biting his lip in her urge; he opens his mouth, and the taste of her, Lily Evans, makes his very soul rumble with pleasure. A moan escapes from him as she slowly traces small circles on the nape of his neck and as she clings onto his shoulders.

He lets her up for air, but doesn't move his mouth from her body. Instead, he slowly kisses down her neck, every now and then lingering a little bit with his tongue. It drives her crazy. Her body is convulsing in want, in passion, and he desperately wants to just throw her on the couch and get it over with. The tension is increasing as his mouth descends lower from her neck, and...

"James? What the _hell_ are you doing?"

His eyes snap open in surprise. He finds that his back is arched slightly from his dreamt-up visions and that he is very, _very _unnecessarily turned on. He feels his face flush immediately and shoots up into an upright sitting position, hugging a pillow to hide himself from the newcomer in the room.

Lily Evans smirks at him, her perfect lips trembling as if she wants to give in to a laugh.

"I'm...just going to go now," a mortified James says as he takes the pillow and races up the stairs.

He can hear her chuckling softly as he closes his door. Despite his embarrassment, he smiles to himself.

She _is_ going to give in one day, despite all the times she says she won't. He knows that he'll soon have her.

--

_Wow_. Now that's what I call embarrassing.

Review!

-.x.


	5. The Beach

A/N:

Light and fun. Nothing like the past two.

Summary: **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, based on the album by All Time Low.

Disclaimer: All J.K. Rowling's.

Enjoy!

--

Song:

THE BEACH

::All Time Low::

--

It's hot as hell outside but nobody cares.

We're having fun, as much as we can. The lot of us are outside in our underwear and old t-shirts, getting wet and celebrating.

NEWTS are over, finally, and I don't know anybody who's unhappy.

The teachers are attempting to stop us wily 7th years. However, the attempts are futile, and I'm not even sure they're trying.

We lose all the maturity we've gained over the past 17 years and plunge into the waters of the lake, soaked to the bone, living life and loving it. Drinks are passed around and we laugh and cheer and splash and make as much noise as we can. It's our moment, and we'll do whatever we want with it.

Before I know, a pair of strong hands are lifting me off of the ground. I'm screeching my head off and laughing meanwhile, and am eventually tossed into the water.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Spluttering and sopping wet, I rise from the ground and drag my attacker down with me. I hear James' low chuckle right next to me and we roll around in the water, throwing all caution to the wind. Unexpectedly I find myself flung into the air by something different; a slimy tentacle, probably from the temperamental squid at the bottom of the lake.

I land back in the water with the biggest splash possible, James right next to me. We get up from the lake, laughing our heads off.

"I guess the squid really isn't so keen on dating you," James says jokingly.

I look up into his eyes. They're glowing.

No more beating around the bush, I tell myself, and kiss him squarely upon the lips.

--

A/N:

the button right below. 2. Type in a few words. 3. Hit submit.

The process of reviewing! Please do!

-.x.


	6. Dear Maria, Count Me In

A/N:

Just to tell you: This is a _very _AU chapter.

Be forewarned, for this chapter is a little racy. Be expecting it, of course, since this song is about a stripper.

Ahh, the _innocent_ minds of my favorite band. They sure know how to envision.

Summary: **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, based on the album by All Time Low.

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine!

Read and review!

--

Song:

DEAR MARIA, COUNT ME IN

::All Time Low::

--

He doesn't know how he got here, but he doesn't care, and he watches with avid fascination as the stripper's flame red hair tumbles down her back. Scantily clad and perfect down to the very last detail, she's slowly rotating around the metal pole in the middle of the stage.

It's his birthday. And she knows it.

Through a drunken haze, James recalls his friends pulling him to the bar for his 21st year. It's an unexpected surprise, they told him. A little gift from his best pals.

Now he's staring, captivated, at the alluring woman in front of him, and it seems as if every cell in his body has been charged with electricity. She's coming closer, a tantalizing little smile dancing on her perfect red lips, her skin creamy smooth and alabaster. She reaches out with one hand and draws a line down from his jaw to his collarbone, retracing it again and again.

James is vaguely aware of the hoots and hollers from the crowd as she continues to tease him. He probably looks possessed; his eyes are surely filled with the lust he's feeling, the want he has for this naughty little red stripper in front of him.

She's playing with him. He knows it.

Maybe later, after the show's done, he'll have her prove that she's worth the play.

--

He wakes up the next morning, recalling a portion of last night's events.

The only thing he can remember is a pair of emerald green eyes.

--

A/N:

Yes, the stripper is Lily. That should be apparent.

To **Fantastical Fwooper**: You know All Time Low? You like All Time Low? I am officially joyous for life.

Review!

-.x.


	7. Shameless

A/N:

This is light and a bit AU.

Summary: **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, based on the album by All Time Low.

Disclaimer: *sings* It's not mine!

I was planning on posting this on Sunday, but the login for FanFiction hasn't been working the past couple days. A couple days, however, give or take a few hours, is not that long to wait. In most cases.

Read and review, please!

--

Song:

SHAMELESS

::All Time Low::

--

She's slightly unreachable. It doesn't matter. I'll take her anyway.

She could have any guy in the school. Crimson hair and emerald eyes, creamy skin and a slender build, Lily Evans sure is a package, and everybody knows.

Everybody also knows she hates me.

So try to understand why I'm leading her into my room right now, her giggles following us in. I touch a finger to my lips to silence her, and then touch a finger to hers. She holds it there and looks at me with a fiery gaze that I've never seen before.

We'll do things tonight that we're obviously not supposed to do.

Nobody will ever know.

But maybe someday they will. Maybe someday the secret will slip.

She's so perfect, yet at a price to pay; talkative and full of herself, Lily Evans just sometimes doesn't learn. And she thinks I'm the one with the arrogance. Despite all her hypocrite ways, she's wonderful and I want her in so many ways. And I'll have her.

We'll learn to dance, we'll learn to cooperate and work. It'll happen. And once it does, the secret's out, and there's no time for any shame at all.

--

Short, sweet, and to the point.

To all of my lovely reviewers that have heard of and/or love All Time Low: You're a godsend. Don't they ROCK?

Review, possibly? It would make me so happy. And if you don't, think about the guilt trip.

-.x.


	8. Remembering Sunday

A/N:

Hokay! Be prepared for the first extreme angsty oneshot in this series. This song is my favorite among favorites, but it's very mellow and very upsetting sometimes.

Summary: **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, based on the album by All Time Low.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Song:

REMEMBERING SUNDAY

::All Time Low feat. Juliet Simms::

--

She's gone.

His heart breaks off into yet another little piece. He feels hollow and numb, and nothing makes sense to him at this moment.

Gone. Forever.

Blank expressions are met when he mentions her to others. Pitying ones every now and then when they hear the utter urgency in his voice. He's pleading, crying out for her, but she's gone.

Her friends said, however uneasily, that she'd moved away. That she wasn't there, and wasn't going to come back.

It's raining outside. He feels the raindrops mingle with the stinging tears on his cheeks.

He's nearly past crying now. All he feels is the same hollow emptiness.

Her voice, among others, calls out to him. He knows that she's moved on, from wherever she is. That miles away, above or below, she's over him and begs him to be over her.

He'll never be over her. She never believed in true love, but he knows better. If there ever was love, it had been there.

But he understands, as he takes one last look at the empty apartment window. He tosses his memories out in a metaphorical trash bin, never to be uncovered again.

He'll move on, someday.

--

That was hard to write. Remembering Sunday is my favorite one of All Time Low's songs, and it also features the wonderful Juliet Simms, but it's just so damn sad. Sorry for the angst and the mood it's put you in.

Review, thanks.

-.x.


	9. Vegas

A/N:

The title for this song is very misleading, but the story gets to the meaning. Listen to the music itself and follow along with the lyrics in order to understand.

Summary: **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, based on the album by All Time Low.

Enjoy!

--

Song:

VEGAS

::All Time Low::

--

He cares about me.

More than he should, and more than I deserve, but he cares about me.

So I can't technically say I'm surprised when he kneels down on one knee, looks me in the eye, and pops the question.

I don't know if I'm ready.

The past six months have been some of the best of my life- James had been such a huge part of them. I care for him, and I _do _love him, he knows that and I know that, but we're eighteen for Merlin's sake- I can't be married! It makes no sense!

I look at him with troubled eyes and he senses the emotions rolling through me.

He drops the velvet box in his palm onto the ground, careless despite our current situation. I still haven't vocalized an answer, but he holds me in his arms regardless. Comforting.

"I know you think it's too soon, Lily. I know you don't appreciate being tied down. But I _won't _tie you down. We'll fly together and reach higher heights than ever, Lily, and we'll love stronger than anybody else ever could."

I desperately wish I could believe him, but my thoughts are so muddled and messed up. I stare into his determined hazel eyes and give him my answer.

"I can't. Not yet. But I haven't said no, James, I haven't said no! Please, _please_, don't leave me." His expression is blank at first, but after I finish my sentence there's a glimmer of hope upon his face, however small.

"I just need time. To think. A little time, is all."

That was two weeks ago.

But I miss him more than ever, and I love him with all my heart, despite the distance that has been put between us during my emotional break.

I'm prepared, now, and I'll give him the answer he's been waiting for.

--

As always, review, please. It makes my heart swell with joy.

-.x.


	10. Stay Awake

A/N:

This one is sweet and serious.

Summary: **So Wrong, It's Right**: A collection of Lily/James drabbles, based on the album by All Time Low.

Funny thing about this song was that Alex Gaskarth, the yummy leader of All Time Low, originally wrote it to represent Peter Pan.

Go figure!

--

Song:

STAY AWAKE (DREAMS ONLY LAST FOR A NIGHT)

::All Time Low::

--

James and I sat on the same sofa, staring into the dark embers of the dying fire. A half finished bottle of firewhiskey was placed precariously on top of my stack of books, and we had just finished another glass of the scorching alcohol. Slightly delirious, I lay my head on top of his shoulder.

"The world is really shit right now, isn't it?" I slurred, trying to pick up our conversation.

"That it is, that it is," James mumbled in response. I frowned and continued.

"It's all bloody You-Know-Who's fault," I said loudly. "Curse him! Curse him to the darkest, deepest pits of Hades..." I trailed off and rolled to my side so I was nearly lying on top of James.

"Evans, you're drunk," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps I am," I giggled. "But do you get my point? About Voldy."

"Voldy? Well, asides from that, yes, I do get your point." He stretched his arms up and yawned, then repositioned himself and me.

James stared at me in the eye with an intense seriousness I'd hardly ever seen before. Even though I was a little out of it, I continued to absorb every word he uttered.

"There's something brewing, for sure," James started. "We're going to meet it when it finally appears. But for now, we can't really complain or cower. We're Gryffindors, right? Brave to the bone." He passes me a small smile and I return it.

"Brave to the bone," I repeated sleepily. "There's absolutely no reason why you should hide and scream. He's going to get you someday. Just face it like a man, and take it all in stride, correct?"

"Exactly." He smiled at me. "You're amazingly coherent for a drunk."

"I'm not a drunk," I said while stifling a yawn.

"C'mon. I'll get you up to bed," James said.

"No. I want to stay awake. Feels like I'm dreaming right now, and I don't really want to stop," I told him.

"Dreaming?" he asked, curious.

"When else am I going to get a relaxing time at the dead of night with my favorite Head Boy?"

He glanced at me and his eyes were full of happiness. And something else- love. "Of course, of course. Who am I to deny the lady her wish?"

He once again picked me up and settled me down on his lap. I sighed comfortably and nestled into his warm chest.

--

Sweet.

Review!

-.x.


End file.
